


I’m too gay for the apocalypse

by justarandomword



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Swearing, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, knife, salty roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justarandomword/pseuds/justarandomword
Summary: ITS A ZOMBIE AU BOIS Roman has created a zombie affected world in the mindscape, misjudging his powers and getting the sides and Thomas trapped. His only goal is to keep Thomas safe until he can find a way out.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman didn’t really mean for this to happen. The daydream wasn’t meant to be this potent- clearly Roman misjudged his own power in the mindscape. Clutching his gun (swords are more his style but in a situation like this, he adapts to what works best) he sneaks a glance out the window.

“Coast looks clear but we have to be careful. I don’t know how smart these things are and I don’t know what happens if you die in this place. We need-we need to find the others.” Roman mutters quickly, stumbling on the lie. After what had happened earlier, finding Thomas hiding out here was a relief, though lack of security and supplies meant they would have to vacate the building immediately. He motions for Thomas to follow him, the two of them silently sticking to the shadows as they leave.

Stopping in his tracks, Roman turns to Thomas, plan already prepared. Before he can say anything though, Thomas mumbles something, too quietly for him to actually hear.

“What was that Thomas?” He asked, his voice lowered to an almost whisper and concern dripping off of every word.

“Who…. The people in this world its… Do I know anyone here?”

Roman almost flinches at the question. As what Thomas wanted to know registered, Roman considered lying. It wouldn’t be hard, Roman is particularly good at telling Thomas what he wants to hear. But lying about this… If they run into someone he knows after lying, Roman could say goodbye to any semblance of trust in him Thomas had. Realising he has spent too not saying anything, he clears his throat. “Well, Thomas, I’m not going to sugarcoat this. The majority of people here will be people you know. They won’t be the actual people, I don’t have that much power, but as far as they know, they just showed up here. I need you to remember they are not real. Don’t put yourself in danger.”

Thomas frowns, obviously not wanting that answer. “I.. I won’t Ro. I’ll stick with you and the other three once we find them. Did you have a plan?”

“I hijacked a car. We’re driving to the nearest school and securing that area. There will be enough supplies there for a little while- it’s even likely there will be other people. Safety in numbers.”

Thomas nods as Roman peers around the corner of the building to check that the car was there and safe to approach. Motioning for Thomas to follow, Roman silently approaches the car and enters it, Thomas doing the same. As soon as the car is on, Roman guns it, not waiting to listen to the sound of broken groans certain to show up.

After some time, a school comes into view and Roman allowed a weak smile. Safety, at least for now.

He’s so focused on getting to the school he doesn’t see what Thomas is staring at. He almost doesn’t hear the small, almost scared whisper.

“I can see Joan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it lmao

“I was hoping we wouldn’t see them….”

Thomas looks over sharply, an annoyed glare drilling a hole into Roman’s head.

“You wanted to avoid them? Why? What good does it do if I’m just sitting around wondering if they’re okay? Now I know. I- we can help. Come on.” With that, Thomas jumps out of the car, ignoring Roman’s worried yelp.

Roman briefly thinks about how this idiot will be the death of him before jumping out and hurrying after said idiot. He winces as Thomas proceeds to yell until Joan notices him and yells something out to someone as they climb off of the tower. Glancing around as he waits for Joan to reach them, Roman realises that he is looking at a sturdy wall built out of a multitude of materials, around what seems to be the school he was looking for. A door swings open and Joan runs out, nearly tackling Thomas in a hug as Roman checks whether anything has noticed the yelling. He can faintly make out some figures in the distance and feels faintly queasy about how far Thomas’ voice travelled. Was he that loud or do these creatures have such advanced hearing? Roman can’t tell. He can’t expect it to be realistic, but the thought of zombies with enhanced abilities made him want to run as far away as possible, with Thomas in tow. Was this how Virgil always felt? Roman must admit, he didn’t expect it to be this hard to deal with, Virgil handles it impressively considering he has it worse than this.

Shaking away the tangent, Roman focuses back on Thomas and Joan as he hears whispering. He scowls as Joan openly stares at him. Deciding they’ve stood around in the open for long enough he pushes Thomas towards the door, Joan sent stumbling as Thomas is yanked away from them.

“Thomas, get inside, find food because you haven’t eaten in days. Joan. Where do I go to get this car inside.”

Joan glances at Thomas and back at Roman. “We don’t have a car door. We haven’t needed one till now, you’re the first person to have a car. You’re going to have to leave it. Cmon”

Roman scoffs and stays put. “What an amazing base. I have to leave it outside to be destroyed? What if Thomas and I need to leave? We need this fucking car.”

Joan raises an eyebrow. “Just you and Thomas? I’m sure he’d be happy leaving all of his friends behind. Good plan, truly Roman. Get inside and stop fucking complaining.” they look past Roman. “There’s a horde getting close. Lets go”

Roman glares huffily at the ground as he walks through the gate mumbling about how he “saw the horde 5 minutes ago.” Looking at the school it seemed to be in good shape, although the windows were boarded up. After a solid minute of staring he realises can’t see Thomas. After panicking about losing Thomas already Virgil is gonna kill him, He spots him in the middle of a circle of people. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Roman identifies all of them in his head, accepting that Joan was right about all of his friends being here. If trouble comes knocking on the door, there is no way Roman is going to be able to pull him away from them. Roman blames Patton for this.

After being shown around the school, stopping frequently for Thomas to say hi to Talyn, Terrance, Valerie, Dodie, Ben, Leo and more and more and more and it doesn’t end. Roman’s patience wore thin quickly, to the point where he would’ve been toying with his gun it hadn’t been taken as soon as he entered the area. Security measures his damn fine booty. Joan doesn’t trust him and has brainwashed everyone else into agreeing with them with their soulful eyes. Curse those charming, beautiful eyes. If Roman didn’t know better he would be brainwashed too. He needs to be careful.

After being assigned a room, Roman forced Thomas to go eat before getting sleep. While he was doing that, Roman made a plan, writing it down with a pencil and pad of paper as he went.

At the first sign of danger I will grab Thomas and leave, other people are untrustworthy and are a danger to Thomas. ESPECIALLY JOAN  
Leading up to that I will raid supplies so we have food, water and weapons. Enough to last us to the next town.  
After today, I will not leave Thomas’ side, he clearly needs supervision considering his actions re  
Before he finishes the sentence, there’s a loud thud and a groaning sound that makes Roman flinch and drop his stuff. Calming down he picks up the dropped items and continues.

After today, I will not leave Thomas’ side, he clearly needs supervision considering his actions recently.  
Keep everything ready to go near the door, find reasons to hang around there maybe?  
Avoid talk of the others  
Nodding to himself, Roman carefully puts the pad away, satisfied with his work. As he does this, the door opens and Thomas flops down on the blanket next to him, clearly exhausted. Roman smiles kinda fondly.

“eating dinner take that much outta you hm?”  
“What? No I’m just…you know”  
They sit quietly for a while, the silence broken by Thomas yet again.

“Maybe the other three are here” He yawns. “I’ll have to ask Joan. They’ll know.”

Roman, feeling uncomfortable, focuses on the floor. When he looks up again, Thomas is passed out cold. With a heavy sigh, he lays down.

“I’m… sorry Thomas.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm an interesting one

There’s too many. The creatures, people, shadows of their former selves, surround them, reaching. Snarling. Biting. Roman sees the car, yells out to the others, tells them to follow him and then he runs. He runs to the car like the coward he is, not checking to see if he’s being followed. Only when he reaches the car does he turn and look for them, dread screaming through his body when he doesn’t see them walking down the hill towards him, towards safety. Everything in him was straining to go back and save them, to be the hero they deserve. Instead he forced himself into the car to curl up and wait for them to find him. Enough time passes that he decides they are probably looking for him. He gets out of the car and stumbles up the hill, ready to be tackled by a hug.

He isn’t greeted by a hug. The zombies are gone. So are the others. For a few moments, he begins to convince himself that they left without him, but that train of thought is interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards him. He spins around towards the sound, a happy yell already building in his throat that dies with his breaking heart as Logan shuffles towards him.

“No… Logan you can’t. This isn’t right” Roman’s voice cracks as tear start to run down his face and he backs away from the rapidly approaching Logan. “They can’t have gotten you Lo, it’s gotta be a joke right? Stop it! Stop fu-fucking with me. I thought you were f-following me, I didn’t want to ab-abandon you!” He can’t seem to stop rambling or crying or stammering, the sight of Logan stalking towards him with no signs of his usual intelligence terrifying.

Shakily Roman realises what he has to do. Suddenly his babbling cuts off and he steadies himself. Cutting himself off from any emotions (Pattonpattonpatton is he okay) he has towards Logan, Roman pulls out his gun and aims it towards Logan, and hes pulling the trigger and Lo is falling and Roman has his knife out and is cutting off the head to make sure it can’t come back and.

“Roman!”

No one else is here, who said that?

“Roman wake up!”

Thomas?

Roman blinks and when he opens his eyes again he’s in his room at the school with Thomas leaning over him looking worried.

“Roman, you’re awake! I didn’t want to wake you but I think you were having a nightmare so” Thomas sits back down on his own blanket. “What was it about? I thought I heard you mention Logan?”

Roman looks away. “Uh… I had a dream about Logan being turned into a zombie and not being able to do anything. It’s fine, he’s probably uh, looking for us with the other two…” trailing off, he stares at the floor feeling sick. Lying is nothing like acting when it makes him feel like this. Briefly Roman wondered where…he was…. But that line of thought only leads to paranoia, something Roman and Thomas cannot deal with right now.

Thomas gives him a skeptical look for a second, before he gets up and starts getting ready for the day. Roman starts doing the same, only stopping to glance through the cracks in the boarded-up window. A strangled gasp rips out of his throat as he sees an army of zombies marching up to the gate, too many for the small community to withstand. As he watches and silently panics more and more as the zombies amble closer, he realises he doesn’t have time to get Thomas to the car and away.

Roman is startled out of his panic by a hand on his shoulder. He gasps for the breath that he lost and blinks at the suddenly empty landscape out the window. Turning back to Thomas, he’s met with an extremely concerned face. Trying to shoo away the worries with a weak attempt at a dramatic wave of his hand, Roman begins getting dressed for the day ahead.

When he finds his voice, it’s too weak to really be classified as his voice, not nearly loud or boisterous enough to be the strong Prince Roman’s voice. Still, it would have to do for now.

“Sorry about that Thomas…. I guess I just flipped out over nothing. I was acting like Virgil” He doesn’t bother correcting his slight on Virgil, since the perpetually anxious side was not with them.

“You don’t have to apologise Roman, we’re in a stressful situation. It happens. Cmon though, Joan is expecting us outside.” With that, Thomas heads out, clearly eager to see his best friend. Reluctantly, Roman follows, knowing that he needs to be there to stop whatever devious plan Joan has cooked up.

With every interaction between Joan and Roman ending up in an argument, even Thomas had decided that since Roman was showing zero signs of leaving his side, avoiding Joan for a bit was the only way to keep the peace. This was preferable for Roman, considering his plan mainly wanted Thomas to be away from Joan. To his annoyance, Roman continued to zone out and get upset only to realise whatever he’s seeing doesn’t actually exist. Thomas obviously didn’t mind, but Roman really, really did. It’s hard to protect when you don’t know whether what you are seeing is real.

When he hears pounding at the walls, he knows that it’s not real, that he’s being irrational, so against his better judgement, he leaves Thomas to find somewhere quiet. Somewhere outside the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really proud of the way this fic is going and i hope you guys like it too!!  
> Tumblr  
> Main: @just-a-random-word  
> Side: @just-my-random-creations  
> (generally i post to my tumblr first so check in there i guess)


End file.
